Communication systems for interconnection of a headset or other receiver with telephone systems are well known. Wireless system adds a new dimension to the use of specialized and report receivers interconnected into telephone (including Voice over IP VoIP networks). Such systems include a fixed transceiver which is connected to a telephone line with associated hardware to relay signals to and from a remote device. Wireless systems allow substantial freedom of movement during a telephone conversation since the user is not anchored to a telephone cord line. However, wireless systems are inherently more susceptible to static or other forms of interference. More particularly, background noise and electromagnetic interference are significant sources of poor audio quality. In addition, wireless systems are susceptible to annoying loud short-lived bursts or audio spikes.